You are Darkness
by MissBlackRaven
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck is a cold blooded killer, a hunter and someone's most precious being in the world. It starts colder than Illu's stare, but I promise you it'll be getting steamy, just wait for it. HisoIllu, Hisoka x Illumi, Hisoka Morow, Illumi Zoldyck. Gay, Yaoi, BL.
1. Humor me

You are darkness

Chapter 1 - Humor Me

Out of all the things Illumi hated, waiting for someone who was late was close to number one on his list. It was twenty minutes past the scheduled time and the Zoldyck was starting to consider leaving the lonely spot on the abandoned building. The only reason for him to stay, was considering the hell he could later put his contact through. "You're late", said the assassin without altering his laidback pose against a decayed column. "I know, I'm sorry darling", came the answer from the redhead man standing behind him. "I thought I'd make it on time, but I'll leave if that's your desire", the clown approached him with elegant steps making his heels clack against the dust covered tiles.

"Of course not"

"Oh, so you want me here?" the magician purred against Illumi's ear.

"I want nothing but you information", The Zoldyck took a step away from him, swaying his raven, silky hair in an attempt to brush away the redhead's warm breath lingering in his neck. "Do you know where my brother is or not?"

"How rude", Hisoka pouted. He walked past the other man and turned around to face him. "I do, but I won't tell you", yellow eyes locked over deep black ones. Hisoka's eyes were sharp, along with his devilish smile which turned into a wide grin once one of Illumi's needles went right to his face scratching his right cheek. "As impatient as always", Hisoka gently brushed his thumb through the open wound making it disappear with his ability.

"I was not as impatient twenty minutes ago", Illumi was beginning to wonder why he hasn't killed Hisoka yet and most of all, why does he put up with all his crap. "I can just make you tell me all the information you're holding on, I might do that, it's much less time consuming", said the assassin resting his index finger on his chin.

"My my, Illumi darling, there's no need to come to those extents", Hisoka knew well the methods used by his friend to extract information, and even though some of those forms of cruel torture seemed exciting in his mind, he wasn't willing to be turned into a pincushion deprived of willpower. It wasn't interesting if he couldn't be aware enough to enjoy it. "I have everything you need right here", he said pointing to his pants. When he noticed the confused look in the other man's eyes followed by an increment of his bloodlust in his aura, Hisoka quickly sunk his hand down one of his pockets extracting a folded piece of paper.

"Can you please stop playing around for a second?" The assassin walked towards the magician bearing the most annoyed look his stoic face could contort into. But when he went to grab the piece of information Hisoka pulled it away in a swift movement. "I'll exchange this, for a kiss"

"I thought I asked you to stop playing arrou…" Illumi lost his words when Hisoka's soft warm lips touched his forehead, leaving there the sweetest kiss the assassin could have thought of. His expression didn't change much, but it took a second before he could snap out of the pretty confusing state he was on.

"Not in a hurry anymore?" Hisoka purred through his wicked grin, waving the little paper in front of Illumi's face. The Zoldyck took it quickly and begun to walk away. "No good bye kiss darling?" Hisoka could feel the growing aura filling the air with killing intent and decided to let the man go. He loved taunting him, of course, but not this time, no after having witnessed a "Zoldyck blush".

Sitting on the pale blue cover of his bed, Illumi examined the paper carefully. It was handwritten with a much neater calligraphy that he would've expected. –So, Kill is back in Yorkshin- The paper had the address of a hotel and a room number. Illumi picked up the telephone and asked the receptionist of his hotel for the phone number of Killua's, luckily enough it will be listed. "We don´t have it and it's apparently not listed on the public records" the receptionist responded in a diligent manner. "Would you like for me to try to find it?", "No", the assassin, on the contrary, wasn't one for kind words and he hung up right after giving his short answer.

He texted Milluki to ask him for the hotel number. Deliberately avoided making a phone call, since he knew his chubby brother will complain about him being away. Lucky for him, if Killua was in Yorkshin as Hisoka said, he was only a few days of travel away.

Suddenly, the older of the Zoldyck sons felt exhausted, he had been chasing his little brother for a while now, he and his little annoying friend had become more and more able to avoid being found every time he tried. Illumi dropped himself on the soft mattress creating a fan of raven colored hair on the fall. He stroked his tired eyes with his hand and the most peculiar thing happened to him right then and there. When his cold fingers touched his forehead, a flitting flashback of the simple kiss Hisoka had given him earlier went through his mind.

He laid there, momentarily lingering in the soft sensations of his memory, no emotions reflected on his stone cold face. His stomach shrouded when he realized his current situation. He was lying in bed, thinking about something as meaningless as that. He stood up and went straight to the shower, he needed to focus on his task.

Considering his beloved little brother wouldn't talk to him on the phone, Illumi decided to go and see for himself in what conditions was he living in. By the time the assassin walked past his hotel front door, he caught a glimpse of the most disturbing shade of red he knew standing on the threshold. "Have you rented a car?" the clown asked without altering his laidback stand with his arms crossed. "No" was the simple answer the Zoldyck provided. "I contacted my family and they're sending one"

"Don't you think that's a long and tedious way to travel?" Hisoka was now walking towards the other man who was still refusing to face him. "I have a different idea if you care to listen to me"

The black haired man was not in the mood for games, he had been chasing after Killua for far too long now and even though he considered it to be a priority, he wasn't pleased by his father's orders prohibiting him to accept any assassination jobs until he knew the family's heir was alive and well. "I don't have time for this" he stared at the end of the street looking for the car that was running late.

"Oh ̴ you're wondering why your butlers haven't arrived yet" Illumi hated to be read so easily and Hisoka's playful voice made it even worse, he wasn't asking. But he had to admit, even if only to himself, that this time the eccentric mas was right. "They must be arriving soon" that was a lie, he knew that being late was not an option for his butlers if they wanted to remain alive.

"No, they won't" Hisoka stated.

Illumi couldn't help but to turn around to face his whimsical friend who was clearly enjoying himself with the confusion going on inside his head. "…" Illumi tried to speak but was abruptly interrupted "I know that because I asked them not to come" said the confident redhead. That did nothing but raise a ton more of questions inside Illumi's head.

Illumi tilted his head to one side and a few strands of his exquisite hair cascaded across his face following his movement. He immediately extracted his phone out of his pocket willing to call his father. He would find out the truth and then kill the clown for wasting his valuable time.

All of his determination went frozen still when he noticed the incoming call from Silva lighting up the screen in his hand.

"Hello father" Illumi greeted, stone cold as always.

Hisoka's golden eyes flickered while his tongue traveled across his devious grin. He couldn't hear Silva speak, but he knew exactly what that conversation was about, and he confirmed his already firm suspicions when Illumi's eyebrows twitched in the slightest way. Imperceptible for most, but not for him, he loved to make the stoic Zoldyck flinch or express even the most minimal sign of emotion.

When Illumi hung up the call, he almost cracked his phone's glass screen with the force of his fingers. "What happened Illu? Bad news?" Hisoka couldn't hide his amusement even if he were actually trying.

"Yes, apparently I have to work with you now" Illumi was being honest, but added a bit of extra malice to the line.

"How cruel" Hisoka complained. "What did Silva told you?"

"Nothing you do not already know"

"I'd pretty much like to hear your orders"

"That is unnecessary"

Hisoka flashed the screen of his phone in front of the wide open eyes of the assassin, on the screen a message from a couple of ours was open.

"Silva Zoldyck: You will work with Illumi on this, he'll provide the details"

Saying Illumi was upset would be the understatement of the year. Why would his father contact Hisoka before him? What was being kept from his knowledge? Expertly though, Illumi didn't show any of this feelings on his face, and refused to ask anything out loud; he would fetch every answer on his own time.

"What does this has to do with telling my butlers not to come?" Illumi asked finally, ignoring the bigger issue and returning to the original question.

"Hm…" Hisoka smiled "I told Silva a black town car will take too long and look too suspicious so he told me to use alternative transport"

"Oh" Illumi realized that it made perfect sense but was still puzzled about why he needed Hisoka for this task. After all, finding Killua was strictly a family business and Silva was the first one to discredit everyone who wasn't a Zoldyck. Was his father losing confidence in him or his capability? After all, Killua was his responsibility and he considered it his greatest defeat the way his little brother had turned his back against the family.

"So, shall we?" Hisoka's deep, soft voice cut through his train of thought. The magician was offering his right arm gallantly for him to take. "You can fill me in during the travel" Hisoka sure knew how to make something completely innocent sound lewd and disturbing.

"Yes" Illumi's dead-like eyes passed right beside him ignoring his entire self "Where are we going exactly?"

"To the airport" Hisoka said turning on his heels and starting to walk besides his favorite Zoldyck "Care to join the mile-high club dear Illumi?" The soft words felt heavy with lust while Hisoka's arm moved up to grab his partner by the shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I already have a trusted private air craft company" Illumi's innocence often took Hisoka by surprise, how could a cold blooded killer be so innocent and childlike? That was just one of his many traits that completely fascinated him. "And remove your arm immediately if you do not want to pick it up from the floor"

"Why must beautiful creatures be so cold?" Hisoka said while releasing Illumi from his embrace. It will be a long trip, and an even longer mission, he knew that much. He only hoped to be able to collect as much as possible of his precious Illu's minimal expressions.


	2. Orchids

Hi, thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so happy, I thought no one would read it haha  
Anyway, here's chapter 2, it's slightly explicit, but still, just in case you don't like that kind of stuff, you've been warned!  
I hope you like the chapter, keep commenting that just fuels me.

* * *

Above the clouds, sitting across from each other, Illumi was looking out the window while his companion kept his eyes fixed on him. The magician was leaning forward on the simple table, delicately resting his chin on the palm of his hand. The assassin was perfectly still, with his hands settled on his thighs, straight back flushed on the back of the seat, only his head was turned towards the window. Hisoka sighed, once almost to himself, then again, loud.

"Are you bored?" Illumi asked without turning to face him. "Well yes, I am" his response was full of bitterness, after all it had been nearly an hour since boarding the ship and his dear Zoldyck hadn't said a word to him. "Are you mad at me Illu?" Hisoka pouted.

"Hm?" Illumi finally turned his head and was now looking directly at the clown with his expressionless face. "Why would you think I am angry at you?"

"Well, you've been extremely cold to me lately"

"I have not acted in any different way towards you"

"Illu… you should speak to me, make small talk"

"Why should I do such thing?" he cocked his head in doubt.

"'Cause we're friends"

"Assassins do not have friends"

Hisoka sighed in defeat, he knew his peculiar "friend" wasn't easy to deal with, but he also noted his icy exterior had become somewhat colder. They'd known each other for over ten years now and even though they were never intimately close, he was actually missing the slight warmth Illumi used to treat him with.

He stood up and stretched his arms "Well, you still have to tell me everything about this mission, don't you?"

Illumi knew he was being forced to engage in conversation and he wrinkled his nose a little. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, after all, he had no news about his brother since the ryodan business and he was getting frustrated about it.

"Fine, I will tell you what father told me earlier" if there was a readable emotion behind those words, Hisoka guessed it was probably annoyance. "Wait, not here" Hisoka interrupted "Let's go to the bar and grab drink"

"I do not think alcohol could be of much use right now"

"Aren't you like immune to poison?"

"I am"

"Then what's the harm? Think of it as whiskey flavored ice tea"

They sat on a small table on a dim corner, the waiter asked for their order and shortly returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Hisoka watch closely as his associate poured some liquor on his own glass. He noticed how Illumi's hair shined with the warm lights.

Since both were on a rather secretive mission, they weren't wearing their usual clothes. The assassin was almost completely dressed in black except for a forest green vest while the magician whore a red shirt and black dress pants, most of the traveling costumers would agree they were a sight for sore eyes.

Hisoka poured himself a glass of whiskey while his friend begun the report. "My father told me we should provide information about Killua's whereabouts" he said with a calm voice. "We are not to force him to return with us by any means"

"Where are my skills required in all of this?" Asked the clown slyly playing with the glass on his hand.

"Killua had an impeccable assassin training, so he can be good at hiding, but you know his little… friend… well"

"Oh… and what am I supposed to do with him?"

"He will not refuse to see you, even if it is to attack you and the minute he is in danger Killua will most surely go to his aid"

This was surprising, Illumi actually knew how friendships worked? No, this must've been the words of his father.

"So, just to be clear, I'm the bait"

"If that is how you want to consider yourself then yes"

"In that case, I don't really know if I should be offended or flattered" Hisoka said after chugging down the contents of his glass.

"Well" Illumi begun to respond, raising his hand to his chin, pondering the answer. "You cannot be a bait if you are not at least alluring"

Hisoka's golden eyes became sharp and went straight to find Illumi's charcoal ones. "Illu dear was that a compliment?"

Without accepting or denying it, the assassin looked away and begun to pour himself a second glass. "I am only stating the facts, regarding this mission you are… convenient"

"So, you find me conveniently sexy"

Illumi left his empty glass on the table with a thud. "More accurately, sexy enough to a twelve-year-old"

Hisoka smiled and then laughed, loud enough to make a few other costumers turn around. There it was, that sass that flame inside Illumi that even he ignored was there. "Illumi" he said finally wiping off a tear. "You suck at flirting"

"I do not!"

The Zoldyck's response full of offense made Hisoka laugh again. "So you don't deny it then" he said almost breathless.

"You are so childish" He stood up and slightly cracked the glass and the table from the sheer strength of his anger flowing to his hands. Without saying another word, the eldest Zoldyck son did the most composed and quiet storm out in history.

Upon their arrival to Yorkshin city, the pair decided to book a room at a somewhat fancy hotel near Killua's just to have a place to leave their bags and spend the night if necessary. They got themselves a nice two bedroom suit with a living room and two bathrooms. Illumi was pleased with the luxurious style and perks, though Hisoka considered it an unnecessary amount of money spent on it. "What do you care if I'm paying anyways?" Were the Zoldyck's words when confronted with his partner's opinion.

"I don't care, I just don't see why we need all this crap" Hisoka was touching the velvet curtains with his index finger. Then he turned around and noticed the glass vase on top of a small round table. It had a beautiful arrangement of orchids. He stare at them for a while, caressing it's petals with uncharacteristic delicacy. "The flowers are nice though" he finally said. Illumi was busy setting his laptop on a desk. He remained silent.

"They remind me of you" the magician said with a low whispery voice.

"How so?" Illumi turned around and saw the redhead holding one of the petals up with his long fingers, slightly bent over to feel the texture with his nose. His eyes were closed and a relaxed smile was stretching his lips. The flowers were white, but a red pattern adorned its surface.

"They're so white, almost porcelain, and the red looks just like blood, splattered across, carelessly" Hisoka was now looking at Illumi, burning thoughts pouring through his eyes. "It reminds me of the first time I saw you kill"

"Do you mean when I almost kill you?"

"Yes, you cut your mark's throat so close to your face it splattered blood all over you"

"I was distracted by certain clown who kept trailing me everywhere"

"You were so passionate, yet you didn't even flinch"

"I was disordered"

"You were perfect"

"I was twelve"

Hisoka smiled, he didn't know if Illumi's mention of his own age back then was a justification of his carelessness or a 'I should have been perfect by that age' kind of thing. He decided it was probably the latter.

Illumi stood up from the desk chair and walked towards Hisoka, he tilted his head and blinked a few times staring at the flowers. "It is quite curious that this particular flower reminds you of me" he said with a blank stare.

"And why is that?" Hisoka stood next to him with a hand on his hip, looking attentively at his favorite Zoldyck.

"This type of orchid is called 'Harlequin Phal'. If anything, I could probably say they remind me of you" Illumi was unaware of the effect his words have had on Hisoka.

"I guess we make a beautiful orchid then"

Before he could think about it, Illumi's eyes moved away from Hisoka's line of sight. He felt his blood rushing to his face, but acted according to his training, refraining everything from showing on the outside of his shell. "I have to take a shower" he said after a short silence. "We will go to find Killua after midnight, I suggest you to do the same" Without any other words, he retired to his bedroom.

As soon as his door was locked, he gathered fresh clothes and a towel and went straight to the bathroom. He left his dirty clothes perfectly folded on top of a little bench and after stepping into the shower he let the lukewarm water run through his skin. His soapy hands trailing every inch of his toned body, his wet hair sticking to his back, dripping all the way to the floor. Illumi didn't understand why when he was relishing in the softness of the water and the fragrance of the almonds body wash, he suddenly thought of Hisoka.

'The flowers are nice… They remind me of you'

His whole body flinched with the fresh memory of that man's soft words. He tried to keep them out of his mind and continue with his bath.

'So white'

'Porcelain'

'Blood splattered'

Hisoka's words kept coming back, haunting him. There was a warm feeling along with a tight knot on his stomach preventing him from breathing properly. Before he knew it, both of his hands were desperately trailing down, gripping on his already throbbing erection. He stroked his length with impatience, unwillingly thrusting his hips forward.

'It reminded me of the first time I saw you kill'

Eyes closed tight, jaw clenched, Illumi rested his forehead against the cold tile wall in front of him. He remembered that first encounter too. He was twelve and already working in the family business. He could feel someone's presence following him from time to time, he had accustomed to the bubblegum and cherry scent of his uninvited companion.

'You were so passionate'

Illumi was doing his best trying to conceal the suffocated moans that were building up in his throat. Hisoka still remembered their first encounter, he wanted the clown dead after jeopardizing the positive result of his work by deciding to show up unannounced. Illumi remembers that one as his most unsatisfactory kill, but Hisoka had a different view on the matter.

Illumi was pushing his hard erection into his own hand, not sure why all those words had taken him to this point, but he couldn't care less. He was panting heavy puffs of steam while the water embraced him in a tender clasp. His legs started to tense and his toes were gripping the floor. He could feel his orgasm drawing near.

'You were perfect'

His whole self contracted as he felt his climax leaving his body a trembling mess. His breath was still fogging the wall tiles in front of him. He tried to compose himself, whatever that was he would have to deal with it later. Of course he didn't had feelings for Hisoka, but then again, listening to the clown comparing him with a gorgeous flower didn't happen every day. –They were just words, no meaning in them- he thought.

Was it the flower? Or the fact that Hisoka called him perfect? He thought of himself covered in blood, that was his true nature, his life, and Hisoka found that beautiful.

When he finally left the bathroom, he sat on the bed and was drying his hair with a towel when he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" he asked, cold as ice.

"Illu, dear, we'll be late"

Illumi found his phone on the bed and saw that it was eleven thirty, he had spent almost an hour in the shower. "Oh" he said. "I am ready, give me a second" he put on his typical mission outfit in purple and black, but tie his hair in a loose bun since it was still wet.

When he opened the door, he found Hisoka leaning forward against the door frame. He seemed taller somehow. "We can go now" Illumi said as stoic as always staring right at the eyes of the man he had just touched himself to. The Zoldyck training came in handy in more than one unexpected occasions.

When he stepped forward, the magician let him through. But when he was right beside him he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Steamy shower?"

Illumi thought that no one in the world could have seen that coming. He had been perfectly silent and careful not to draw attention. "Yes" he said finally, looking forward to conceal the slightest shade of pink that was rising on his cheeks. "Hot water works perfectly, so there was a considerable amount of steam"

Hisoka snorted, he couldn't see if he was being clever and funny or ridiculously childish, he knew Illumi could be both sometimes, he loved that about him.

They left in complete silence, Killua's hotel wasn't far at all and they were only trying to take a look at the place for now. All Hisoka wanted to see now, was his beautiful porcelain flower splattered with blood again.

* * *

The spotted phal or harlequin phal orchid is real, you can google it. It's stunning.  
I hope you guys liked it, I surely enjoyed writing it.  
I'll update as soon as humanly possible!  
Love, Raven.-


	3. Let's Play

Let's play

People came and went through the bustling streets of Yorkshin, unaware of the two shadows running around the top of the buildings, lurking in the alleys. Silent, deadly and precise, the assassin and the magician run undetected towards their destination.

Killua's alleged location was a cheap hotel room in a troublesome part of the city. His brother couldn't help to wrinkle his nose at the smell of urine and decomposed trash that filled the alley behind the place. "We're here" said the clown with a welcoming gesture. "I can not feel Killua's presence" said the Zoldyck.

They weren't sure if they had the right address or if the information had been misleading however they were not about to leave anything to chance. Both were concealing their presences and instead of using En to look for the kids, they decided to look in the old fashioned way.

Hisoka climbed to the rooftop and was happy to let all of his bloodlust drip out of his body with the lewdest roar he could muster. Illumi had asked him to do exactly that in order to distract de boys, specially Gon, with the undeniable presence of the clown while he could move undetected through the hallways hoping to reach the one with his brother in time.

Suddenly the building, along with the surrounding area were ravaged by the lustful and terrifying aura of Hisoka longing for a bloodbath. Moving with perfect stealth and speed, the oldest Zoldyck son felt it too. He felt instantly intoxicated by the overwhelming feeling of that aura he knew so well.

It had been over ten years ago the first time he'd felt that same presence along with that bubblegum and cherries scent. He'd found it dreadfully sweet, the kind of smell that penetrates the nostrils and leaves behind a strong memory.

Now Illumi found himself wondering around those memories instead of concentrating in the task ahead and hating his partner for causing such distraction in him, again. He pushed aside those memories realizing how uncomfortable he felt within the clown's presence now, after the events that took place in his sower barely hours ago.

He still arrived to the room where he expected to find his beloved brother and the annoying little boy he called a friend. He stood next to the door, trying to hear something coming out of the room, giving away their position, but nothing. Either the boys had left the room earlier, or…

Illumi slammed the door open and found exactly what he feared. Emptiness. Not even their essences remained even though Illumi was able to know that his brother had been there some time ago. He tried to gather evidence or any sort of clue which could lead to Killua's whereabouts but nothing came out of his search.

Discouraged and deeply disappointed he reached for his cell phone in his pocket and dialed Hisoka's number, but he got no reply. Assuming his associate would be completely lost within his own bloodlust, the eldest Zoldyck son decided to go to the rooftop and explain everything.

The closer he got to that dense, treacherous aura, the more intoxicated he became, unable to deal with that hideous feeling of allure. He didn't know if it was the first time he had felt that way about it, he wasn't sure. Memories from recent events began to dance within his head, intermingled with the new ones rising from the aura he couldn't help to get closer to.

Hisoka's words ringed in his ears along with flashes of golden eyes glistening amidst the blood stained orchids. He was so consumed by his own thoughts that he didn't realize how close he really was to the last door on the stairs.

Illumi went through and closed it behind him with a huge amount of strength making the magician undeniably aware of his presence. But what Hisoka saw was far from the composed, stone cold assassin he knew. The eldest Zoldyck son seemed disheveled, gasping loudly through his parted lips, his raven colored hair covering part of his porcelain skin. "My my, Illu dear, what happened to you that you show up looking like… This?"

The assassin couldn't process the words he had just heard. His hand instinctively turned into a deadly claw unleashing the fury and frustration not even he could understand. His face remained undisturbed by the waves of emotion that flooded him. Hisoka tried to make another comment but his attempt was cut short by a very strong hand holding his neck with an iron grip.

"You lied to me" Illumi's voice seemed to reflect the exact opposite of his true intentions. "You said that you knew where my brother was" the assassin's grip grew stronger. "But you did not know that, am I right?"

Hisoka was only able to produce a broken sound which seemed something between an explanation and pure laughter. He held Illumi's arm with his hands in an attempt to break free but what he met was undeniable strength and strong limbs that wouldn't budge. He knew his beloved associate well and this time he was taking way longer than usual before releasing him. His lungs started to burn. But just then, he was released, more accurately thrown to the hard floor where he landed coughing and gasping for air.

As soon as the air slowly began to flood his lungs again, Hisoka started to laugh, loud and violently. He wouldn't admit it but it was hard for him to get up, he could tell that Illumi had put a considerable amount of strength, both in the choking as in the throwing.

"I can't be right all the time Illu, where's the fun in that?" he said finally, removing the dust from his clothes. "Apparently my contact was wrong"

"I recommend you not to play games with me Hisoka" the assassin was not amused in the slightest. He made a swift, almost imperceptible movement and there was suddenly a needle pinned on the magician's throat and another on the base of his skull leaving him completely still. "Be quiet for a minute" said Illumi as he pulled out his cell phone.

Hisoka couldn't listen the conversation but he knew his partner was calling Silva, specially when he hung up and approached him even more disturbed than before if possible. "I am not to return to the mansion until I assure the family that the heir is alive and well" he said almost as if repeating the mission to himself. "Also, I am not allowed to accept any other jobs until that task is completed" Hisoka knew that Illumi loved his job and the life he had with his unconventional family, those conditions were extremely difficult for his friend to deal with and his face was starting to show the maelstrom of emotions that were conveniently hidden inside. The magician smiled.

"And you have to provide useful data to achieve this purpose, if you refuse, I am authorized to eliminate you"

Hisoka's smile grew wider and turned into a devilish grin. His golden eyes were sparkling into the night with undeniable lust. "That been said, what are you going to do?" the needle on the throat was removed. "Speak"

The magician coughed and spitted blood before being able to follow that command. "I must say, there's gotta be a better and more creative use for this needle in my back" the Zoldyck sighed. "I mean, I'd love to see what you can do while I'm helplessly still" the lewd laughter that came after that statement only seemed to diminish in tone when Hisoka noticed that the assassin was not annoyed as he expected, but rather peculiarly uncomfortable. He had a choice, he could keep on taunting and teasing the other man to see what would came out of it, or, he could cut the moment short and see what reaction would take over Illumi's glorious features.

"Anyway, I have a contact that might be interested in sharing some information" he opted for the second choice. "And who might that contact be?" asked the Zoldyck lowering his shoulders ever so slightly. He was disappointed, and Hisoka noticed it, so he resolved to keep playing with his friend's unmanageable emotions. "The leader of the spider, my dear Chrollo". Silence took place, it only lasted for a second but it was there. Illumi's breath hitched and his eyes had to make an effort to remain impassive. "Do you believe that he, out of all people, will tell you the truth?" there was coldness and cruel disdain in his words.

"Of course Illu, dear, he will… for a price".

There it was, that anger slipping from the depths of the hidden emotions trying to arise. That hate burning and boiling inside Illumi's chest was slowly making its way to his ice cold eyes. He was fighting hard against it, using everything he ever learned in his years of training to keep everything concealed, but everyone has a limit. "Fine!" he replied wrinkling his nose. "Go to your beloved spider and when he lies to you again I'll get to kill you" He then turned around and started to walk towards the edge of the rooftop, releasing the last needle just before he jumped stealthily to the ground.

"ah… jealousy" Hisoka smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Overthinking

The morning air felt a bit chilli against his face but Hisoka didn't mind. He had been waiting for an opportunity to cool down after his last encounter with Illumi, and this was as close to being calm as he could get.

He had splutter Chrollo's name in an almost desperate attempt to tease Illumi's jealousy and, to his infinite surprise, he'd accomplished that. But that didn't mean that he knew where the spider was, or if his former superior would have any information about Killua.

Still, he decided to focus his attention on the facts he knew. Chrollo had lost his ability to use nen and he had to severed all his contact with the rest of the spider. Kurapika told him to travel east but since that wasn't one of his "conditions" Hisoka thought that his friend wouldn't oblige.

That's why he found himself following a dubious lead to a small portuary city near Yorkshin.

"My my, how the tables had turned" said Hisoka to himself when he finally spotted the former leader of the spider sitting on a street bench, staring at the ocean. He looked the same as always, only a little disheveled. His hair almost reached his eyes which showed an intriguing mix of melancholy and rage.

"Are you going to keep staring from the distance, or are you planning to come and say hello?" Chrollo's voice was like a thunder from a far away storm, deep and earth shaking, but distant.

Either way Hisoka smiled. "I guess you don't need nen to feel my presence"

"I never did actually, your presence goes far beyond that"

"Oh, you know better than to flatter me senseless" Hisoka sat down next to Chrollo and looked at the ocean as well. He thought for a second he had seen his rival smile on the corner of his eyes, but then he spoke, calmed and composed as always.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your stalking?"

In the meanwhile, the same scene was playing in a hundred different ways inside illumi's head. Back in the Yorkshin hotel, the room felt quiet and cold, just as he liked it, but still, he was unable to concentrate.

He ordered room service and sat on the edge of the window holding a hot mug of coffee. He had spent the last few days focusing on his task, searching through many dark online sites, asking whichever few contacts he had, but no information had been useful in the slightest. Above everything else that was truly annoying him, the fact that he was being utterly useless in finding his brother was the worst of it. Having to depend on someone else to do a task, any task but specifically one which involved his little brother, had proven to be infuriating for the Zoldyck.

It had been two days after Hisoka had left to find Chrollo and Illumi hadn't heard anything from the clown ever since their rooftop squabble. Something was particularly bothering him. What if Hisoka couldn't get anything from the spider? or what if he had been lying from the beginning and just took the opportunity and ran away? Well, that wouldn't be much of a problem, all he'd need to do then would be track him down and kill him. But what if…?

Something unknown twisted his stomach as he kept rummaging around his thoughts.

"He will, for a price"

Hisoka's words bursted into his mind as he was trying to evade the subject. What price was he referring to? Information perhaps? Illumi didn't think the clown could have any intell the spider would want, so that was unlikely. A fight? definitely not, that would be Hisoka's price. Money was out of the question, Hisoka had some from winning fights on the heaven arena but wasn't particularly keen on giving it away. Maybe Hisoka would offer to kill the chain bastard for him, but it was unlikely for the clown to work as a hitman if the target's death wasn't in his own interest.

Then what?

"Oh."

A powerful realization came to the Zoldyck's mind."Disgusting". He said wrinkling his nose.

No only he considered thieves merely as rats who took pride in scavenging society's leftovers, he found their leader the king of the fools. He always knew about Hisoka's untruthful affiliation with the spider and his idiotic obsession with fighting him to death but, was there some other interest lying behind that blood lust? He wondered. Hisoka had attempted to discuss his sexual prowesses with him, but Illumi was never interested in listening, so he kept doing it just to annoy him. He never mentioned Chrollo as one of his lovers… or did he? Illumi wasn't sure. After all, when it came to the clown's love life he couldn't have been less interested.

He stood up and started to pace around the room. He wasn't used to have moments of idleness and this rather boring waiting was nerve wracking; yet he stopped completely when he reached the small table where he intended to leave his mug. The gorgeous orchid was still there, wearing those red spots, staining the pristiness of its white petals. Illumi cocked his head as he remembered the first time he had seen the clown. They were both young yet he could see that life had already taken a toll on Him. Those golden eyes, always sparkling with mischief had another shade, something dark and deep that the young Zoldyck couldn't understand at the time. Yet he knew that he will always try to find out what was hiding behind the flawless mask of that expert lier.

Illumi decided to stop wandering around memory lane, he wouldn't find the answers he needed there anyway but boredom was taking the best of him. He finally decided that a little recognition mission was the best option at hand to find at least some information.

Like a child prying into his parents' room, he ventured into Hisoka's bedroom. No sooner had he opened the door, that the clown's scent penetrated his system. Illumi had always find it overly sweet for his taste, only this time it made him feel something different. Like an invisible hand gripping his throat, his stomach turning upside down. He feared sickness for a brief second but then decided to ignore the feeling completely, like he always did. Instead, he focused on the task ahead, but there wasn't really much research material left there.

The room, was pretty much empty except for a few clothes hanging in the closet. No personal belongings, or evidence of any kind. Illumi felt stupid and defeated sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He let himself drop on the soft mattress, surrounded by the messy sheets of the unmade bed.

"What am I doing?" He whispered softly. It's not like he was going to find a written plan for Hisoka's encounter and most importantly. "Why the fuck do I care about this?" He said letting a bit of his frustration slip into his words.

When Hisoka returned to Yorkshin, he went straight to the hotel he was currently sharing with his friend. He had been wondering for a while about what he would find upon his arrival. After all, he had to report to the assassin and their last encounter had been so violent that he had no idea what was waitting for him behind that door.

Nevertheless he used his key-card and walked right in. Everything was dark in the living room and the only haze of light came from the night lights making their way into the room through an open window. He saw Illumi's laptop on the desk, surrounded by papers and binders and, across the room, a lonely coffee mug forgotten on the small table.

Hisoka thought that Illumi might have been asleep considering it was pretty late but he was definitely still there, which made him relax and forget the thought of finding the hotel room empty. After all, he only wanted to shake him up a little, driving him away completely was not an option.

All the travelling back and forth in nasty public transportation had left the magician with a profound need to shower so he decided to do that. There'd be plenty of time to tell Illumi everything in the morning. He walked into his bedroom without turning the lights on and instantly kicked off his boots and took off his shirt. When he turned around he realized he wasn't alone.

Illumi was curled up in his bed, looking like a sleeping child clenching the covers with his only visible hand. His dark hair was tied up in a loose ponytail clearing the view of his porcelain features. Hisoka smiled, but not in the lustful way he always did, it was a warm and honest. He noticed how his beloved assassin seemed completely relaxed, his lips parted and slightly dry. There were no traces of the stone cold man he knew, and then he realized. It was the first time since he'd known him that he has watched him asleep.

Hisoka didn't knew why but Illu didn't like to be seen in that state, maybe the vulnerability was to much for him to relax or something, but now Hisoka was glad for the scene unfolding before his eyes.

He sat carefully on the opposite side and leaned over until he was resting on his side, holding his head up with his hand. He wanted to touch him, to run his finger through his skin and to absorb any and every expression he elicited with his touch. But he didn't.

He knew better than to lay a finger on Illumi without the man's approval. Besides, he didn't want it like that. Sure he'd spent more that a few moments of his life wanting to ravage the assassin, but not like that, not by force. He wanted to be desired, to tease Illumi up to the point where the Zoldyck would beg him to be his.

And just like that, Illumi woke up, without even a change in his breathing, but an obvious difference on his expression which instantly hardened.

"Good morning sunshine" Hisoka purred.

"What are you doing here?" Maybe it was due to the fact of being barely awake, but Hisoka could feel the annoyance on Illumi's words.

"I'm back from my little mission" he replied.

"So you decided to jump in bed with me to celebrate?"

Hisoka laughed. "What? O my, Illu, honey, this is actually my bed"

Illumi could feel a hot flash rising to his cheeks, fortunately enough the lights were not on.

Noticing the lack of reply, the clown continued. "Or is this my 'welcome back" present? 'cause if it is, I'd love to unwrap it now" Hisoka's voice was soft and they were so close that Illumi could feel his sweet and soft breath"

Suddenly all the previous events unfolded in his head as he was getting more awake. "I thought you would be tired after having all your fun with the spider" Illumi said. Hisoka recognized jealousy again in those words.

"Yes, actually, that's why I came straight to bed"

Illumi sighed heavily through his nose. "Fine, sleep then." He said as he stood up. "But may I advise you to take a shower first? You reek"

Illumi left the room ignoring how Hisoka's eyes followed his every move. From the slender neck to the way the end of the ponytail brushed his ass. What a wonderful creature he was. It seemed like an extra long shower was in order.

When Hisoka finally emerged from the shower he could hear Illumi typing on his laptop so he decided to confront the other man with the information he had.

What the Zoldyck saw was his associate, walking through the bedroom door and into the common space, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"wanna share a night treat?"

"I thought you said you were tired" Illumi answered and then let his eyes wander astray around the clown's figure.

"like what you see?" Hisoka was back to his own lewd self, torrid smile and all.

"I do not understand why you would walk around looking like that"

"like what? Gorgeous?" Hisoka's stance changed into a more dramatic one. "I can't help it, I'm irresistibly delicious. A candy to die for".

Illumi seemed perfectly unimpressed by the statement, he was used to Hisoka's antics and considering his persistent annoyance he decided to do what hurt him the most.

"No, I meant unkempt."

Hisoka's face showed just how long that wound to his pride would take to heal, which pleased Illumi widely.

"Fine!" the magician said turning his back to his friend, removing the towel as he came near his bedroom door. "If that's your priority here, then I'll go groom myself"

"Again?"

Hisoka slamming the door was the last thing both of them heard until the next morning.

-...-...-

Note: Hello everyone! I'm still alive and well even though I'm terribly busy with work (adulting sucks) But, I'll never quit on this story, so here you have it, I hope you like it. Please leave a review so I know there's people still waiting for the next chapter. Love you all!

Raven.-


End file.
